Our Forever
by Jace loves me
Summary: Jace and Clary, who have been best friends and nothing more, share a bed for the first time in years. When Clary wakes up from a nightmare, will Jace swoop in and do what he's wanted to do for years? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've updated last, but I've been working on my novel, and school's been really tough this year, so I've had to put writing on the back burner for a while.**

 **There's a new project I've been working on, but it's not going to be ready for a while. I wouldn't hold my breath for it, but I'm very excited about finishing and posting it, and I hope you guys will be as well.**

 **However, this is just a one-shot. Cute, fluffy stuff awaits you.**

 **As always, Cassandra Clare owns the characters.**

 **Thanks for reading, and enjoy.**

 **-JLM**

Clary P.O.V

"There's only one bed," I muttered, scratching the back of my head. I glanced at Jace, and saw that he wore the same expression I did.

Jace is my best friend. We've never been anything else, although I'm sure there have been times when one of us has liked the other, but we've never actually done anything about it. I think both of us are a little afraid of what would happen, honestly, so nothings ever happened.

Jace winced. "I'll—I'll sleep on the floor," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be dumb. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before," I pointed out.

"That was different, Clary! We were two!" Jace exclaimed.

I laughed. "Okay, and now we're eighteen, and best friends. Your point?"

Jace sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Jace," I scoffed. "It's not that big of a deal."

Jace smiled, glancing at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. "No," I said, "I know what you're about to do—" I yelped as Jace picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. I pounded my fists on his back playfully.

"The thing is, little red, that you don't really get a say in the matter," Jace said, as he threw me on the bed. I laughed as the bed bounced minimally. Jace flopped down next to me, cuddling a pillow. I ran my hand through his golden curls and they wrapped themselves around my thin fingers.

Jace smiled and I shifted farther down the bed, laying my head on a pillow. I began to close my eyes, looking at Jace. His eyes were halfway closed, and he was staring at me. I smiled, tiredly. "What?"

Jace shook his head slightly. "Nothing," he said and closed his eyes. I shrugged it off, and closed my eyes.

Thunder roared and the lightning flashed outside the building. I gasped, flying into an upright position, breathing hard. Sweat made my tank top cling to my body, and I looked around desperately.

Jace groaned slightly and pushed himself up on his elbows. "Hey, you okay?" His voice was deep from sleep, and made my heart jump a little. I ran a hand down my face, pushing my hair out of my eyes. "I'm fine," I muttered. "Just a bad dream."

Jace scooted closer, pulling me down to the bed. "I know better than that, Clare." He pulled me closer to him. My head was on his chest and I could hear his heart beating. His arm wrapped around my shoulder. I held my breath and put a hand on his chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt under my fingertips.

"You're okay," he murmured in my ear. His breath dusted over my cheek.

I turned my head up. His golden eyes were wide open, and he stared into my green ones with a look that he'd never used on me before. I gazed back at him, and before I knew it, he pulled me closer to him and our lips were touching.

Everything disappeared and our lips were moving, not in sync, but in a perfect imperfectness. It was messy, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

He rolled us over, supporting himself over me, but never breaking a single part of our contact. His hips grinded against mine, and I arched my back as we kissed. I wrapped my knees around his hips. He groaned into my mouth. His hand trailed down my body, pushing my tank top. I sat up, and he pulled it off, unclasping my bra at the same time.

We laid back down, and his hands ran up and down my body, lighting every nerve on fire. I tugged on his t-shirt, and he tore it off over his head. My fingers ravaged his chest, memorizing every muscle, every scar, everything that made him who he was. We couldn't breathe, but we couldn't stop. This was how it was supposed to be.

Our pants were off, and soon, Jace paused, forcing his lips away from mine. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice low.

I nodded, and pulled him back down to me. With a quick and sudden movement, he was inside me. I gasped along to his movements, and soon, it was over.

We lay next to each other, naked, laughing like idiots. Jace lay on his back while I laid on his chest. His hand was in my hair, wild and red as it was, I knew he thought I was beautiful.

He grinned, looking down at me. "Is this a good time to tell you that I've been in love with you since the ninth grade?"

I laughed. "That's pitiful. I've been in love with you since the eighth," I said.

He smiled and kissed me again. This kiss wasn't like the rest of them we'd shared that night, however. This one was soft, gentle. That was the way it was supposed to be. This is our forever. This is perfect.

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Leave a comment. I'd love to have your feedback.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-JLM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Well, this story got more reviews than I thought it would, and everyone seems to be enjoying it. Plus, I enjoyed writing this.**

 **For those of you wondering, I did change the rating to T, because this story isn't always going to have the amount of information that the first chapter had. The rating was just a mix up, however, that is resolved now.**

 **Anyway, I'll quit bothering you all, and let you read chapter two. Enjoy!**

 **-JLM**

Clary P.O.V

The next morning, however glamorous the night before might have been, was mortifying.

Neither one of us had bothered putting on clothes, which I normally do after having physical relations with someone.

I just slept with my best friend, and I'm embarrassed to even think the word sex. How pathetic am I?

When I woke up, our bodies were mangled together. My chest was pressed against his side, and a leg on top of his. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me close to him even in his sleep. I moved slowly, realizing the damage that had been done.

I looked up at him, almost like a puppy that knows it's done something wrong.

His face was relaxed and held none of the arrogant looks it normally did. His eyelids fluttered softly as dreams flashed behind his eyes. His hair was mussed, probably mostly from the tugging I'd done on it the night before. I felt my cheeks redden at thought of the night before, and once again, began planning my escape.

Not that I really could escape; we were on a road trip together. We'd just graduated from high school, and had decided to drive to California; which doesn't sound _that_ crazy until one considers the fact that we are from New York, Brooklyn to be exact. We stopped in a little town just passed the border of Ohio called Youngstown. We stopped at the first motel, which looked a lot better in a sleep deprived state than it currently did.

Jace exhaled, and my eyes snapped back to him. He made a soft groan, mumbling good morning in a deep wake-up kind of voice. I smiled awkwardly at him, trying to ignore his voice.

"Morning," I said. "Ready to get going for the day?"

"Mhmm," was Jace's response. "Do we have to?"

I grinned at the child-like comment, and said, "Yes, if you ever want to make it to Disney."

Jace looked down at me. "Is there any doubt that I don't want to go to Disney? Geez, get off me woman! I have to go get dressed for the day!" he teased.

I smiled and shook my head. Jace got up, and I wrapped the blankets around myself. Jace turned around and grinned. I blushed, and he chuckled slightly, turning into the bathroom with his clothes. I heard the shower water turn on, and he poked his head out.

"Wanna join?" he asked with a smirk.

 **Ahhh, so there's that. There will be more in the next chapter, but this was also impromptu, so it's kind of the best I could come up with at this point in time. And I like the awkward side of Clary as well. I think this could turn into a good story.**

 **As always, lemme know what your thoughts are of this chapter.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-JLM**


End file.
